User talk:Lhynard
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ The Hierarchies of Mount Celestia Hello Lhynard! I have seen that you have used a citation Template:Cite book/Planes of Law/The Hierarchies of Mount Celestia a few times. Might this actually be Template:Cite book/Planes of Law/Mount Celestia? Thanks for letting me know! Daranios (talk) 20:45, January 15, 2019 (UTC) : No, it's actually a poster found in the boxed set that includes information not found in the Mount Celestia book itself. It's a giant chart. ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:17, January 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Ah, cool, I did not remember that one. Just today someone has created a citation template for the poster, thinking from the map side: Template:Cite book/Planes of Law/Map-Mount Celestia Would it make sense to use that one? Daranios (talk) 18:35, January 16, 2019 (UTC) ::: It is a separate poster from the map, if that is what you are asking. ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:42, January 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::Aehm, in my print the Hierarchies are on the back side of the Mount Celestia map, so I am wondering if it is enough to use the map template, oder if we need to separate ones for the two sides. Daranios (talk) 18:57, January 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Ah, I see. I didn't remember them being on the same sheet. I still think that they should be separate, because posters don't actually have page numbers. ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:43, January 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::::And done: I have created the citation template (and removed the "(boxed set)" within, according to this discussion). Daranios (talk) 15:49, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Nose horns in the Forgotten Realms I'm curious as to what parts of the Forgotten Realms have nose horns living in the wild. Zoos don't count. Gringo300 (talk) 18:32, April 3, 2019 (UTC) * Rhinoceroses? I know that Chult does. I think that ancient Calimshan also did. ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:17, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Midani Thanks for adding that source! (I don't have access to Dragon Magazine Annual 1999.) Just trying to understand completely: I figured Semitic was a group of languages. Does "Speaking in Tongues" indeed say, that Midani is based on Semitic, or would the equivalent rather be the Midani language group? Thanks again for letting me know! Daranios (talk) 19:59, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Translation Request Hello, My name is Fernandez Cyril. There some years I play at DD (Ghelspad), and i very impress by your collective work about the Forgotten Realms ! I contact you and all has wish for a personnal project. With my familly, we would like create a time capsule, and we would like input a little text in various real and fictive languages. Could you help us for translate the text in some Forgotten language please? If you want to help me, the text in english is : "Hello, my name is Bakou Hearthless!! Nice to meet you ! I am exploring space with my weather balloon. If you want to send me back home, could you contact Mr.FERNANDEZ Cyril by e-mail at mr.fernandez@live.fr or by phone on +336 22 69 46 44 / +333 80 47 55 38 or by mail at this address 4 rue de la tournelle 21560 Couternon France. Thank you for your help! " For unexistant word you can creat neologism, I know the DD languages are not very large vocabulare ! Thank you for your help 09:58, May 5, 2019 (UTC) M.Fernandez : Hello, Fernandez, : Time capsules are something that I have always found fascinating; it sounds like fun. : Your request, however, is not something that is really possible. All of the so-called "langauges" in the Realms are simply pretend. A few of them, such as Alzhedo, Dwarvish, Elvish, Draconic, and Drow, have a relatively large list of vocabulary words, but the fact that multiple authors have contributed words means that there is little agreement or pattern among them. Also, most of the word lists are very focused on DnD-type things, and, even with neologisms, it would be hard to come up with enough words to do any word-for-word "translation", which, as I'll note below, is not really a translation at all. The big problem is actually all of the missing "tiny" grammatical words, like linking verbs and pronoun forms, which simply don't exist in any of the Realm's sourcebooks. In your little message, "Hello, my name is Bakou Hearthless," might be able to be translated, but that's about it. : The problem is that there is no actual syntax or grammar for these "languages" at all. Replacing a word with a word from another language doesn't work. Real languages have rules about word order and word endings, and we are not given any such information for any Realm's language. : There are a few cases, however, where a Realm's language is actually a real life language. Midani words almost all are real Arabic words,Shou words are almost all Chinese words, and Giant words are all from Scandinavian languages. What I do when I DM is simply use these real-life languages to "translate" things. For example, if I want my PCs to find a Giant inscription, I plug it into Google translate for Norwegian and tweak it a bit. I use Icelandic instead if I am dealing with the frost giant dialect. : But, if this is for a time capsule, the discovers would just think it Icelandic, not Frost Giant. : Here's another idea for you: Some settings do indeed have "real" languages, meaning functional, true languages. These are called constructed languages. Tolkien created several "conlangs". I know that the Klingon language of Star Trek is another functional language. I, however, do not know any of these languages, but I am sure that there are online communities that could help you translate your passage into Klingon or Quenya. Game of Thrones supposedly uses a functional language or two on its show also. Those are only three possibilities. "Conlanging" is a hobby for many—I have worked on a few myself—and Wikipedia has a huge list of made-up languages here: Wikipedia:List of constructed languages#Artistic/fictional languages. : Also, I am curious why you wish for a Forgotten Realms language. Ghelspad is a very different setting. Does it have any communities who might be able to help you make a message that fits within that setting? : I hope that these give you some ideas. Thanks for your message, and I wish you the best. I am sorry that I cannot be of any more direct help. : ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:06, May 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Hello, ::I'm interesting not only by Forgotten Realms language, I try to find Ghelspad language too. But without minus success ! Forgotten Realms are differente to Ghelspad but we had play with Forgotten Realms univers too, we have use a lot of univers :D. We had a people from Eberon, my characters come from to Forgotten Realms (the dragon forest), an other to Krynn, Ghelspad was only "the main Univers". ::We have a Klingon traduction! For Tolken's langages my request was not obtain a really good welcoming :D. ::If you are interesting, we are interesting by a traduction on your own colanguage :D . ::Sincerly ::M.Fernandez 05:47, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Citation and Canono Conflict Help Sorry to bother you but I seem to require a bit of help. I've been going over certain monster pages, updating them and trying to use the sources provided to improve them. I have reached two roadblocks that the citation pages haven't adequately explained to me. 1. Vegepygmy. I need to add a source to the list at the bottom, but I can't seem to figure out how. 2. Meazel. I don't quite grasp the contradiction rules in this case. In previous editions they were clawed swamp monsters whose skin was diseased (hence the name). But Mordekain's version are shadowfell hermits who use gurrot wires and becaon shadow monsters to their victims. I don't see either as overwriting the other but I don't know how I would mend these two different concepts. Thanks for your help. ' 03:07, June 17, 2019 (UTC)' :Hi! I've left some answers your at your own Talk page, User talk:184.88.10.180. — BadCatMan (talk) 07:03, June 17, 2019 (UTC) : Hello, : There's no need to apologize about asking a question here. Welcome. : BadCatMan did a great job answering for me, so I don't have much more to add here. Regarding Meazel in particular, the 3e source is specifically about meazel in the Realms. Since this is a Realms wiki, that material takes precedence if there are any true conflicts, even though the 5e sourcebook is newer. : ~ Lhynard (talk) 15:58, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Oryndoll Oddities Yes. It actually is a building, or at least a carved out cave. Actual lore based place. Oryndoll has alot of horrors like that.Gem Hound (talk) 23:08, June 22, 2019 (UTC) : On top of this, can you please revert moving the Thrall Caverns (Oryndoll) page to Thrall Caverns and the Ring Caverns (Oryndoll) page to Ring Caverns? Both locations names are exceedingly generic, and having these pages be pages with unspecified locations will screw up work that I am going to do once I am finished with Oryndoll. Ring Caverns and Thrall Caverns are both future pages once I have Oryndoll and Ch'Chitl completed. Gem Hound (talk) 18:18, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Going to add this as well. When I am working on Ch'Chitl, Ch'Chitl's Inner Ring will also be titled Inner Ring (Ch'Chitl), as it is different from the Inner Rings of most mind flayer colonies. Gem Hound (talk) 18:25, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Navboxes I would like to add the searechter to the beholderkin tab. How do you do so? : You need to edit the template page: Template:Beholders. : (If you are curious, they are called "navboxes" or "navigation boxes" in wiki lingo.) : ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:22, June 23, 2019 (UTC)